


Waiting

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: Craig is a jealous waiter and Tyler is on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Sarge. Requested by anonymous on Tumblr. Tumblr is seargentbutternipples but I'll be posting all my work here from now on. Not gonna bother reposting old fics, if you wanna find them then look.

“Tyler, are you sure about this?” she asks, turning back to watch as Tyler leads her into the restaurant.

“Yes, Kelly. This is the only nice restaurant in town,” Tyler points out with a tired sigh.

“You know I’d be fine with Panera Bread or something,” Kelly says, eyeing him skeptically.

Tyler groans,”Can’t we go somewhere nice for our first date?” and she drops the subject.

Once they’re seated, they finally get the chance to look around and take in the restaurant. “See? This place is actually nice,” Tyler points out as he skims his menu.

“Coke products, awesome,” he mutters to himself. Their server walks up, and Tyler catches the movement out of the corner of his eye but doesn’t look up until he hears the server speaking. “Hi, I’m Craig and I’ll be taking care of you today,” the server’s smile fades as Tyler looks up at him. “Can I get you any drinks?” Craig continues, as though he didn’t know Tyler.

“Coke,” Tyler casually replies, watching Craig as he turns to Kelly and takes her order before leaving.

“Do you two know each other or something?” Kelly asks, watching Tyler suspiciously.

“We used to be friends, nothing special,” he lies to her, not entirely wanting to tell her anything about his history with Craig.

She just nods, seeming to accept that answer. Craig returns soon after with their drinks and goes to leave, but Kelly stops him. “Um, excuse me? I ordered a Sprite,” he turns when she speaks, walking back over. “This is just water.”

Craig nods, offering a kind smile that Tyler knows to be fake. “Sorry about that, miss. I’ll get on that right away,” he apologizes, taking her drink and leaving.

Kelly turns her gaze from Craig to Tyler. “Did he get your drink right?” she asks as Tyler leans in to take a sip.

“Yeah, he did. It was an honest mistake, Kelly. It’s not like he has it out for you, he doesn’t even know you,” he reasons with her, looking over as Craig returns with another drink, apologizing once more before leaving.

Kelly just rolls her eyes,”Yeah, sure. Just weird is all,” she mutters, dropping the subject. After a long while of awkward silence, Craig returns to take their food order. Tyler orders a simple cheeseburger, while Kelly orders a type of pasta, telling Craig twice to make sure there wasn’t any mushrooms.

“Watch him get this order wrong, too,” Kelly grumbles.

Tyler groans, rubbing his face. “Why are you being like this? We’ve been over this, he doesn’t even know you,” he tells her again.

Kelly glares at him,”Maybe he’s jealous or something,” she shrugs, and Tyler pauses.

_Craig, be jealous? Tyler couldn’t exactly deny that he had feelings for Craig, but he couldn’t picture Craig being petty like this. Actually, he could. Assuming Craig still had feelings for him. But he hardly believed that, however much he ached for Craig again._

“Tyler, hello? I _am_  still here,” Kelly calls, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Tyler raises his eyes to meet hers,”Huh? What?” he asks, clearly distracted. Kelly just sighs, rolling her eyes and giving up on the conversation.

After another ten minutes of awkward silence, Craig returns with their food. Naturally, Tyler’s cheeseburger is exactly the way he ordered it and Kelly’s pasta is covered in mushrooms. “Ugh, are you fucking serious?” she groans. “I said _no_  mushrooms, God damn it!” Tyler looks up from his food when she speaks, rolling his eyes.

“Kelly, it’s not like he’s fucking doing it on purpose. This place is packed, he probably just forgot,” Tyler tries to reason with her, but she just glares at him.

“I’m glad you give enough of a fuck to make excuses for him, Tyler!” she growls. “I’m leaving, enjoy your meals,” and with that, she gets up and leaves.

Tyler watches her go with a raised eyebrow, only turning back to his meal when he hears Craig approaching. “Do you want me to take her plate, or will she be returning?” he asks, doing his best to pretend to be concerned.

“Craig, are you seriously jealous?” Tyler looks up at him, not willing to pretend any bullshit about their plates. Craig just sighs, looking down at the plates.

“Tyler, I...I miss you. So yes, I got jealous. Sue me,” he replies, earning a soft chuckle from Tyler. “Yeah, yeah. Just fuck off,” Tyler replies with a kind smile. Craig cautiously returns the smile before leaving, returning only once before Tyler asks for his check.

After some tentative, nervous flirting, Tyler is gone and Craig is left alone to collect his tip and clean the table. As he’s collecting the plates, he spots a napkin with something scrawled on it in Tyler’s shitty handwriting. _’Swing by my place later x’_  and Craig can’t help but blush.

* * *

 

_Knock, knock._

“Door’s open!” is the response from inside the house as Craig opens the door, shutting and locking it once he’s inside. Instead of waiting politely in the living room, Craig goes to investigate and finds Tyler in the bathroom, leaning forward and looking at the mirror. Tyler glances over when he sees movement, but doesn’t react otherwise, so Craig wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist.

“I missed you,” Craig mumbles softly, nuzzling his face into Tyler’s back.

Tyler rolls his eyes,”Yeah, whatever. You just like the makeup sex,” and Craig chuckles.

“The makeup sex is some of the reason I’m in this bathroom, but it’s not exactly the reason I’m in your house,” Craig replies, and Tyler smirks, turning to grab Craig and placing him on the counter. Craig’s face lights up as he wraps his arms around Tyler’s neck. Tyler grabs Craig’s waist and pulls him closer, finally reminded of how much he missed Craig when he kisses him. It’s not hard to melt into the kiss as Tyler slides his hands under Craig’s shirt, tracing his muscles as he lets his hands slide down to Craig’s pants. The muffled squeak he earns from Craig only fuels him more, pulling him off the counter to unbutton his pants and slide them off, Craig doing the same to Tyler.

Tyler is in the middle of pulling his shirt off when he feels Craig’s mouth around his cock and he doesn’t bother to silence the moan that comes out. He only waits long enough to toss his shirt onto the floor before he lifts Craig back onto the counter. Craig eagerly wraps his legs around Tyler’s waist and his arms around his neck, nails digging into Tyler’s back as Tyler thrusts his dick into Craig. “Jesus fuck, Tyler. I forgot how much I missed that,” Craig breathes out, moaning when Tyler picks him up and pins him against the wall, thrusting into him and biting his neck. “Not fair,” Craig whines, clawing Tyler’s back and only fueling the fire in the pit of their stomachs. Tyler just chuckles into Craig’s skin, pounding into him harder and harder the more he clawed at Tyler.

“God damn I missed your tight ass,” Tyler sighs into his neck, sliding his hands from Craig’s waist to his ass as he squeezes and plays with it.

“God, harder, Tyler. Don’t stop,” Craig moans, only getting louder when Tyler does as he asks. As soon as Tyler moves one hand to stroke Craig’s cock, it pushes him over the edge and he cries Tyler’s name as he cums, provoking Tyler to do the same.

Tyler drops him soon after, letting him stand on his own. “God, I missed you,” Tyler pants, and Craig nods.

“I love you, too. Round two?”


End file.
